


Another's Arms

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Horcrux Hunt, Songfic, romione, sweet little romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic written about the moment Ron left to when he came back. Just some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another's Arms

**Late night watching TV**

**Used to be you here beside me**

**Used to be your arms around me**

**Your body on my body**   
  
  


Ron trekked through the forest, adjusting his bag on his shoulders.

He had made a huge mistake leaving Harry and Hermione behind. He had realized it as soon as he had left.

But Ron had no way to get back to them. Until that one night, he had no ideas of where they were.

But then, the light. The Deluminator. It was leading the way.  
  
  


**When the world means nothing to me**

**Another's arms**

**Another's arms**

**When the pain just rips right through me**

**Another's arms**

**Another's arms**   
  
  


He had felt so stupid.

Why would Harry and Hermione even be together? It was a dumb idea, and Ron had just been jealous.

It had been the locket, he told himself. It was like it had been....controlling him.

He couldn't let that happen again. They had to destroy that locket.  
  
  


**Late night watching TV**

**Used to be you here beside me**

**Is there someone there to reach me?**

**Or someone there to find me?**   
  
  


Hermione was alone in the tent, with Harry outside on watch. Her heart was aching.

She had cried for days. For him. For Ron.

She missed him so much. She wished he would come back.

Harry wasn't the same at all. Harry was just a friend. But Ron was so much different.

She couldn't stand it. Hermione sighed as she curled up under her covers, shutting her eyes.

_Come back, Ron,_ she silently pleaded. _Find us. Find me._  
  
  


**When the pain just rips right through me**

**Another's arms**

**Another's arms**

**And that's just torture to me**

**Another's arms**

**Another's arms**   
  
  


Ron suddenly heard words in his head. Hermione.

She was talking. Whispering, almost.

Find us. Find me.

There was a warmth in his chest. He was close. He was very close.

Suddenly, he heard a splash. Ron took off into the trees, following the sound.  
  
  


**Pull yourself into me**

**Another's arms**

**Another's arms**

**When the world means nothing to me**

**Another's arms**

**Another's arms**   
  
  


Ron dropped his bag onto the ice, seeing Harry's clothes and wand next to the hole in the ice.

He knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and plunged in.

Harry was unconscious, the locket wrapped tightly around his neck.

Like it was trying to strangle him. Like it was trying to kill him.

Ron shivered. It wasn't from the cold.

And there, at the bottom, was the Sword of Gryffindor.

Ah. So that was what Harry had jumped in for.

He swam down and grabbed it, then grabbed Harry and pulled them both above the water.   
  
  


**Got to pull you close into me**

**Another's arms**

**Another's arms**

**Pull yourself right through me**

**Another's arms**

**Another's arms**   
  
  


Ron was horrified. He knew it was just an illusion, but it seemed so real.

"Who needs you?" the ghostly Hermione was saying, a sinister smile on her pretty little face. "What are you, compared to the Chosen One?"

"Ron!" the real Harry was screaming in the background. "It's lying! Stab it with the sword!"

"Your own mother confessed she would prefer me as a son." the ghostly Harry said, looking at ghostly Hermione. "You are nothing."

Then...then the two ghostly versions of his friends began to shag. Right there. Right in front of him.

Something filled Ron's head. Rage. Pure rage.

He let out a scream that didn't even sound human and brought the Sword down on the locket. He looked at Harry, still panting.

Harry looked scared. Of him.

Ron's demeanor immediately softened and he moved toward Harry, dropping the sword.

"One down." he said.

Harry gave him a tight hug. "It's good to have you back, mate."  
  
  


**Late night watching TV**

**Wish that you were here beside me**

**Wish that your arms were around me**

**Your body on my body**   
  
  
  


Hermione woke up to the sound of her name being called by Harry.

"Hermione!" he called again.

Hermione immediately became worried. Had something happened?

She quickly got up and moved toward the tent flap.

"What happened?" she asked, walking outside. "Did something happen?"

"No." Harry replied, a grin starting to slip onto his face. "But there's someone here to see you."

Then, from behind a tree, stepped out a familiar person. One Hermione hadn't seen in...it seemed like forever.

Ron. There he was.

His ginger hair sort of wet, but messy and ruffled. Like the kind of hair she liked to run her hands through.

His blue eyes lit up at the sight of her, filled with hope. Those eyes she had gazed into so many times.

His mouth relaxed into an easy grin. The one he usually wore when they were together. Or right after they kissed.

He took a step toward her.

"Hey."


End file.
